The present disclosure relates to content presentation.
Advertisers provide content such as advertisements in different forms in order to attract consumers. An advertisement (“ad”) is a piece of information designed to be used in whole or part by a user, for example, a particular consumer. Ads can be provided in electronic form. For example, online ads can be provided as banner ads on a web page, as ads presented with search results, or as ads presented in a mobile application.
One can refer to the inclusion of an ad in a medium, e.g., a webpage or a mobile application, as an impression. An advertising system can include an ad in a webpage, for example, in response to one or more keywords in a user search query input to a search engine. If a user selects the presented ad (e.g., by “clicking” the ad), the user is generally taken to another location associated with the ad, for example, to another, particular web page.
Content such as advertisements can be allocated through an auction process. For example, advertisers can provide bids specifying amounts that the advertisers are respectively willing to pay for presentation of their advertisements. In turn, an auction can be performed and advertisement slots (e.g., locations on a web page or within a mobile application) can be allocated to advertisers according to their bids. When one advertisement slot is being allocated in the auction, the advertisement slot can be allocated to the advertiser that provided the highest bid or a highest auction score (e.g., a score that is computed as a function of a bid and/or an advertisement quality measure). When multiple advertisement slots are allocated in a single auction, the advertisement slots can be allocated to a set of bidders that provided the highest bids or have the highest auction scores.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.